DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's abstract) We request continuing support for a predoctoral and postdoctoral training program in basic neuroscience as it relates to psychiatric disease. The program is closely integrated with other existing training programs within the university as well as several key research programs related to schizophrenia, Alzheimer's disease, depression, stress, and the neurobiology of AIDS. The pre- and postdoctoral positions provided by NIMH permit us to maintain the critical mass needed to recruit the best possible pre- and post-doctoral students, including underrepresented minority students, and to offer a training program of the highest quality. Our training program focuses primarily on translational laboratory research. The task of guidance and monitoring each trainee is shared by the major research advisor, a 3-person advisory, committee, and the training grant steering committee. At least one member of each advising committee is actively involved in clinically oriented research. All trainees participate in four activities which supplement their research experience: (1) A course on the neurobiology of clinical disorders, (2) a clinical practicum, (3) a monthly seminar, and (4) a series of professional development workshops. Issues of responsible conduct are integrated into the entire program. Predoctoral students take a series of core courses in neuroscience and other areas of basic biological science, participate in advanced seminars, and pass through a series of "milestones," including a comprehensive exam. Postdoctoral trainees participate in the four activities listed above and attend courses and seminars as needed. The 21 members of the training faculty are members of the university-wide program in neuroscience with a particular interest in psychiatric disorders. They are affiliated with several departments in the School of Medicine and the Faculty of Arts and Sciences, including the Departments of Chemistry, Neurobiology, Neurology, Pathology, and Psychiatry. Two groups of faculty are described: a core group of full faculty, consisting of individuals with extensive experience in training and in research, and a small group of junior faculty who have outstanding promise and will be available to serve as co-mentors in conjunction with a more senior faculty member. We are requesting stipends to support 4 advanced predoctoral trainees and 6 postdoctoral trainees. In general, trainees will be supported for two years. At present our training faculty supervise 33 predoctoral and 26 postdoctoral trainees. We believe that our training program provides an outstanding opportunity for outstanding predoctoral and postdoctoral students to prepare for a career of direct relevance to issues of mental health.